Hold Me
by LeRoyalHolyBlue
Summary: Basado en una canción de “N.F.”, he aquí el resultado de una triste historia contada desde el punto de vista de una desdichada chica, que a pesar de todo, encuentra inconcientemente el amor sincero.
1. Erza Scarlet

**_Cuando llegó mi momento más oscuro en la vida, cuando todo parecía caerse a pedazos, cuando parecía que no había salida...ahí estabas tú._**

**_Cometí un error, y ese error me costó a mi familia, a mis amigos. Aquellos que dijeron apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas, simplemente me hicieron a un lado como simple basura. En ese entonces llegaste a mí._**

**_Las cosas se complicaron, poniendo en riesgo mi vida y de aquella personita que aún no llegaba al mundo. Estaba por rendirme, dejar que el cansancio se apoderara de mí y de esa forma dormir eternamente. Pero contra todo pronostico, ahí estabas para mí. Tú me brindaste ayuda incondicionalmente. Tú me apoyaste, tú me cuidaste, tú me protegiste. Tú y sólo tú._**

**_Lo impensable ocurrió. Estaba afectada, dañada; quería irme de una vez y dejar de sufrir. Quería desaparecer. Una vez más ahí estabas tú, apaciguando mi dolor, mi sufrimiento. Tú me cuidabas. Tú me amabas._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Te pedía yo. Con una voz tan delicada y frágil que incluso podría romperse con una ligera brisa, te hacía entender que estaba necesitada. Que lo único que quería era cariño, afecto. Sentirme amada por alguien. Y ahí estabas, y respondías con una sonrisa..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez que te lo pedía tú respondías de la misma forma. Con una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa tan cálida que podía calmar mis más profundos temores. Tu respuesta siempre era la misma._**

**_Me diste un techo sobre mi cabeza, me diste una caliente cama dónde dormir, me diste alimento, incluso me diste un lugar al cual llamar "Hogar". Más importante, me diste amor cuando más lo necesitaba._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Te volví a preguntar, porque era lo que quería en ese entonces. Sentir tu calor, sentir tu amor, sentirme querida. Y como siempre, tú me respondiste de la misma manera..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Al final, algo había salido mal. Regresé a esa horrible cama blanca a la cual me llevaron en primer lugar después de perder a esa personita. Te ví a través de la ventana, hablando con el hombre de la bata blanca. En tu cara había una expresión de angustia, y después de lo que te dijo ese hombre, comenzaste a llorar. En ese momento lo odié por hacerte llorar justo cuando tú eres la razón de mi felicidad. Entraste a mi habitación, y volví a preguntarte..._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Limpiaste tus lágrimas, dibujaste la misma sonrisa de la cual me enamoré, y respondiste..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Me llevaron a cientos de lugares, me vieron cientos de hombres con bata, y todos hacían lo mismo: Hacerte llorar. Los odié en ese momento. Nadie debe hacerte llorar, tú eres mi todo._**

**_Un día mi cabello comenzó a caerse en partes, grandes mechones de cabello caían como hojas de árbol en otoño. Ni siquiera lo noté hasta que dejaste de usar shampoo al bañarme; estaba muy ocupada mirándote todos los días. De día y de noche. Despierto o dormido. Siempre te miraba. Cuando me daba mucho frío, tú te acercabas con una manta y me la ponías encima, pero no lograba calentarme, sólo había una forma..._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Y como siempre tú respondías..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Dormí en varias ocasiones, y cuando despertaba, te encontraba con los ojos llorosos sentado junto a mí, o profundamente dormido sobre mi regazo. Cuando dormías, yo te acariciaba ese lindo y suave cabello que tenías, de un peculiar tono rosado. Quería decirte que me sentía bien, pero estaba demasiado cansada. A pesar de que yo no podía decir ninguna palabra, tú seguías junto a mí. Me hacías compañía siempre, a diario._**

**_Solos tú y yo._**

**_Estaba demasiado cansada, llegando a dormir todo el día. Pero el ruido de las maquinas junto a mi cama no me dejaba descansar en paz. Llegaba a sentir mucho dolor, hasta el punto de gritar. Pero trataba de aguantarlo, aguantar para que así no te preocuparas por mí. Yo quería verte feliz. Últimamente te he visto triste, y te he visto llorar. No quiero eso, quiero verte feliz. Quiero verte sonreír._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Te pregunté, y a pesar de lo bajito que se escucharon mis palabras, lograste escucharme. Y con esa sonrisa que más me encanta, dijiste..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Tenía mucho sueño, las maquinas no dejaban de sonar. Tú no parabas de gritar por ayuda, hasta el punto de casi rogar por ella. Cada vez que gritabas, volteabas hacia mí, con tus ojos llorosos, y me decías que todo estaría bien. En ese momento me odié a mí misma, porque era yo quien te estaba haciendo daño. Quien te hacía sufrir._**

**_Te acercaste a mí, y me pediste perdón. No entendí porqué. Traté de mover mi mano para tocar la tuya, pero no podía. Mi mano no respondía. Estaba demasiado cansada, y sólo quería dormir. Comenzaste a llorar. Yo sólo quería tenerte junto a mí, estaba sintiendo mucho sueño y mucho frío. Quería que me abrazaras. Si iba a dormir, qué mejor manera de hacerlo entre tus brazos._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Pregunté. Tú me miraste, y como si hubieras leído mis pensamientos, te limpiaste las lágrimas, te metiste bajo mis cobijas blancas, te acostaste junto a mí, me rodeaste con tus fuertes brazos, y me dijiste..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Así era como quería estar. Tú y yo, compartiendo éste momento. Sólo nosotros dos._**

**_El sueño me estaba venciendo, haciendo que mis párpados se sintieran más pesados. Mi respiración era más lenta con cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo quería dormir._**

**_En otras circunstancias, me hubiera encantado conocerte mejor, salir a tomar café, tener muchas citas, besarte, quererte como se debe. Me hubiera encantado verte a los ojos, acariciar tu mejilla, y decirte al oído lo mucho que te quiero. Lo mucho que te amo. Porque yo te amo. Te amo, Natsu Dragneel._**

**_Pero eso será el día de mañana, cuando despierte._**


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**_No puedes estar preparado para lo que te puede presentar la vida, así como no estuve preparado para lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la que te encontré._**

**_Caminaba por la calle, bajo la lluvia, volteé y en ese momento te encontré dormida en una banca del parque; dormida de tu lado derecho, abrazándote a ti misma, temblando de frío. Me partió el corazón verte de esa manera. Con el temor de que me golpearas, me acerqué a ti, y te cubrí con la sombrilla, despertaste y me miraste. No con odio, no con resentimiento...sinó con tristeza. Una tristeza profunda. Nada cruzó por mi mente mas que una sola idea: ayudarte._**

**_No quise preguntarte lo que había pasado, no creí que tuvieras el humor o el valor de decirmelo; simplemente te llevé a mi casa, te recosté en mi cama, y te dejé dormir. Esa noche la pasé en el sillón._**

**_Enfermaste, gravemente, y tuve que llevarte al hospital. Todo se complicó a tal grado donde terminaste siendo internada; ahí fue donde me enteré de algo que me impactó de verdad: Perdiste una vida._**

**_No pude hacer nada. Lo que sí pude hacer es no dejar que tú también te fueras. Te cuidé, te alimenté, incluso te bañé. Hice todo por ti para que no te rindieras; necesitabas ánimos, necesitabas aliento, necesitabas amor. Y yo estaba dispuesto a dártelo._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?-_**

**_Me pediste así de la nada. Me sorprendiste, fue la primera vez que dijiste algo desde ese día que te encontré. De todas las palabras que pudiste decir, me pediste un abrazo. En realidad me conmovió mucho, tanto, que sonreí de alegría. Y respondí..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_A diario, cuando te visitaba, me pedías lo mismo. Sin falta. Y yo aceptaba con gusto. Lo hacía porque en el fondo sabía que necesitabas sentirte querida después de lo que sufriste, y lo hacía porque yo también lo quería. Quería abrazarte, quería amarte. Aunque nunca dejé de hacerlo._**

**_No quería que te volvieras a sentir sola; te llevé a mi casa y te cuidé. Siempre quise hacerlo: Cuidarte como a nadie más lo había hecho, porque tenías un lugar especial en mi corazón. Lo que tenía era lo bastante grande como para ser compartido, y quería compartirlo contigo._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Me volviste a preguntar; tu voz ya delgada que parecía un susurro. Estaba feliz por tenerte a mi lado, y se cumplió. Yo te respondí con una sonrisa..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Inevitablemente mi trabajo me exigía mucho de mi tiempo personal. Tuve que salir por unas horas; te encontrabas profundamente dormida, así que asumí que te encontrarías bien cuando regresara. Qué equivocado estuve._**

**_Me estabas esperando en el umbral, sobre el suelo, y con una enorme macha roja en la zona del vientre. Sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos._**

**_Lo último que quería era llevarte de nuevo a ese horrible lugar, y al final terminaste por regresar._**

**_No quería que te volviera a suceder algo, así que hablé con los doctores sobre tu estado; un temor tan grande me invadió cuando me dijeron el peor de los escenarios, que no pude evitar llorar. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, quería tenerte a mi lado. Y ahora..._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Me volviste a preguntar cuando entré. No quería que me vieras llorar, debía ser fuerte para ti. Ser un modelo en el cual te puedas apoyar. Me limpié las lágrimas y volví a sonreír._**

**_-Claro_**

**_No me iba a rendir; el tiempo que pasamos desde que te encontré en aquella banca fue corto, pero sabía así como mi cabello es rosado, que yo te amaba. Más de lo que en el pasado lo hice. Así que no me rendiría. Busqué muchas respuestas, cuando estabas estable te llevé a cientos de lugares con diferentes especialistas para que me dieran una respuesta concreta y positiva. Pero todos terminaron por decirme lo mismo._**

**_Un momento cuando te ayudaba a tomar un baño, al pasar mis manos entre tú sedoso cabello me dí cuenta que había pocos entre mis dedos. Creí que era algo natural, por ser pocos, a todos nos pasa. Estaba equivocado. Tu cabello rojizo se estaba cayendo a mechones. Mi corazón se detuvo al verlo. Tú volviste a sonreír de forma sincera. Bendita ignorancia. O tal vez estabas fingiendo no saberlo. No podía dormir en las noches pensando una y otra vez en si ya lo sabías, y te lo estabas guardando._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Me preguntaste una vez más. Verte recostada en la ca con tu expresión relajada me calmaba un poco. Sólo quería verte bien. Te respondí..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Desesperado, fui a casa de tus padres para que me ayudaran a resolver tu sitiación; al principio me habían recibido como a un invitado más en su mansión, pero en cuanto dije tu nombre el ambiente cambió completamente. Ellos me dijeron que los habías decepcionado, deshonrado con sus amistades, y humillado con tu decisión. Dijeron que cualquier cosa que te pase lo habías logrado tú sola, que te lo merecías, que preferían verte muerta._**

**_Ellos ya no tenían hija._**

**_Te perdí por varios momentos. Creyendo que te iba a perder para siempre, pero en contra de todo, tú me demostrabas que eras fuerte. Siempre regresabas, siempre te reponías, y siempre me mirabas con esos hermosos ojos marrones._**

**_Una noche, mientras esperaba que despertaras, me había quedado dormido sobre tu regazo, aún cuando estaba sentado sobre una silla metálica al lado izquierdo de tu cama, y claramente sentí cómo acariciabas mi cabeza. Mi cabello. Sentí tu mano, cálida a pesar de todo, acariciar cada centímetro de mi cabello; me sentí mal porque mi cabello estaba un poco sucio y desaliñado, pero al parecer eso no te importó. Seguiste acariciándome, y a mí me encantaba. Quería que esa sensación fuera eterna, tus muestras de afecto. Te amaba demasiado para perderte._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Tu voz se escuchó como un susurro. Tan delicado, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Ahí fue donde me dí cuenta que estabas muy cansada, tan cansada que hasta ni hablar podías. Quería romper a llorar, pero no debía. Tenía que ser fuerte para ti. Te sonreí como siempre y respondí..._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Una noche, me despertaron de la peor manera posible. Desperté y habías colapsado, no podías respirar, tenías un ataque de tos horrible, las máquinas no dejaban de sonar. Entré en pánico; salí de la habitación para pedir ayuda, grité lo más fuerte que pude, corrí a todos lados. Pero no había nadie que le ayudara. De todos lo momentos, tenía que ser ahora. No pude evitar llorar, llorar de desesperación, de tristeza, de ansiedad. No quería perderte, quería tenerte junto a mí, quería seguir amándote. Sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos por siempre._**

**_Regresé contigo, y al notar que le estabas mirando...me quebré. Caí de rodillas junto a tu cama, y lloré, dije algo que no recuerdo haber dicho. Me sentía derrotado, yo quería ayudarte. Curarte. Que te recuperaras y llevarte de regreso a mi casa para poder entregarte el anillo que había guardado para ti antes de que terminaras conmigo. Quería casarme contigo._**

**_-¿Puedes abrazarme?_**

**_Volviste a preguntar. No había otra razón, no había otro motivó. Sólo quería abrazarte nuevamente. Sabía que estaba ocurriendo lo impensable, sabía que lo inevitable no podía retrasarse, sabía...que sería la última vez. Me acomodé con cuidado para no moverte en la cama, nos acurrucamos, y te tomé entre mis brazos. No quería dejarte ir._**

**_-Claro._**

**_Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la idea de estar nosotros dos solos en la habitación. Incluso podría escuchar tu corazón. Sentí tu mano apretar mi antebrazo, estabas temblando, pero tu agarre era firme. En ese momento pensé en algo egoísta, pensé que estabas aferrándote a mí, que no querías soltarme. Pero seguramente te aferrabas a no dormirte._**

**_Lo siento. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, y no puedo evitar pensar esas cosas. No te vayas, quédate conmigo. Entonces sentí tu mano caer a mí izquierda. Ahí...mi mundo se derrumbó_**

**_Pasaron horas, luego días. Hice los arreglos, la gente se me acercó y me dijeron muchas cosas sobre ti, que estabas en un lugar mejor, que finalmente estabas descansado._**

**_La sola idea de no volverte a ver me destrozaba por dentro; no dormía, no comía, no vivía. Básicamente existía._**

**_Un día, en la mañana, te llevé un hermoso ramo de lilas, tus favoritas, y dejé esa pequeña caja con el anillo que quería darte junto al ramo; regresé a casa, me vestí con mi mejor traje, tomé uno de mis cinturones y lo amarré a una de las vigas del techo de nuestra casa. El sufrimiento se terminaría, el dolor se esfumaría, la tristeza se acabaría._**

**_Finalmente, después de muchas adversidades, podríamos estar juntos en la eternidad._**

**_Te amo, Erza Scarlet._**


End file.
